


Blood Music

by justira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Set, Drabbles, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-18
Updated: 2006-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music of their blood and bodies, and only one of them hears it true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Music

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Blood Music  
> **Rating:** PG-13? A little graphic (it's Lucci) and sex is mentioned.  
> **Word Count:** 3 x 100 = 300  
> **Pairing:** Lucci/Paulie with creepy Hattori.  
> **Warnings:** Spoilers for Water Seven, through chapter ... 349. (The fact that I can pull that number out of thin air demonstrates my unhealthy obsession with Water Seven)  
> **Notes:** Written for the "music" prompt at [lj]onepieceyaoi100

When Lucci gets especially bored with this game, he lets his hand pause over Paulie's heart, fingers tense, ready to pierce, slide through skin until blood wells up, down through muscle where veins shudder and rip, into flesh past bone until he can feel the pathetic pulsing of Paulie's heart, until the feeble echo of blood music in his ears swells to a symphony of savagery.

Paulie's breath hitches then; his eyes might grow wary but his fool grin also widens. Lucci's waiting to see the look in those eyes when Paulie can hear the blood music, too.

 

___

 

Hattori is never afraid of his master, not even when Lucci is all fur and fangs and the low rumble of a growl. Lucci's new toy is afraid. Perched close enough that he can hear a breath stop mid-gasp over the noise of them together, Hattori watches, wonders if this time Lucci will kill. Wonders why the other doesn't run; stupid, so afraid and still returning to distract his master.

He mouths the syllables, though, helps his master stalk this stupid prey, and waits for the regular rhythm of this game to be broken by sharp fingers and pulsing blood.

 

___

 

There's a tune to this, a beat: Paulie's pulse stutters as fingers pause (affection? like hell, but he swallows anyway) over his heart, as sweat (his own, Lucci's) rolls down his back; a rhythm: breaths, pants, off-kilter to the pounding of blood in his ears. A familiar pattern: Lucci smirks and Paulie snarls; bites in the dark; a laugh edged with threat, promise, heat. It's a tune he knows, and damn if he hadn't gotten used to it.

It's when he feels his heart stutter again, pulse blood around Lucci's fingers, that he realizes: he has always been tone deaf.


End file.
